Falling
by Dee Lee
Summary: Theresa falls up the stairs, Theresa falls down the stairs. Boone is woken from a nightmare in the middle of the night. He's afraid, but all Shannon does is make fun of him. SHOONE. Please R


**Title: Falling**

**Characters: Boone, Shannon.**

**Setting: Sometime in the early days of the island, but before Hearts and Minds.**

**A/N: Here's just an idea I wanted to try out. Please read this and review!**

* * *

"Theresa!" shouted a young boy through the intercom. "Theresa!"

Even from her seat in the backyard, Theresa could hear the brat's cries. She was fed up. Fed up with the boy, with the "boss", with the job, and fed up with the whole bloody house. The boy was adorable, everyone knew that, but he was also the biggest pain in the ass.

"Theresa!" the boy screamed louder, banging his fist on the intercom.

Getting up off her chair, Theresa entered the house and lazily pushed a button on the intercom.

"Yes, Boone?" she asked sweetly.

"Can you come up stairs?" echoedthe urgent voice of the six-year-old,which was so cute and innocent, that it would make anyone oblige straightaway. Except Theresa, who had easily resisted Boone's voice after her first nightmare of a day with him.

If she wasn't paid to answer to his every whim, she would avoid him as much as possible.

Sighing, she walked slowly along the huge marble hallway, and began to stroll up the elegant staircase. Every step she took made her regret her job even more. She had settled that by the end of the week, she was quitting her job.

The twenty-nine-year-old had dreams of being a world famous fashion designer, but somehow managed to get stuck being a nanny for a rich bitch and her damn child. Theresa admitted that the pay was great, but she couldn't stand Boone and the perfect white marble house any longer. She reckoned that she'd have a better time working at McDonalds.

As a six-year-old, Boone Carlyle easily got bored. His mother was mean and she was never around so he only had his nanny to talk too. But Boone knew that Theresa hated him. Boone didn't hate Theresa though. He had no siblings, no father, and no toys or games because Sabrina, his mother, thought they were just a waste of time and money.

Theresa walked gradually through the doorframe into Boone's room, trying to keep a happy face.

"Yes, Boone? What would you like?

"Nothin'."

"You want… nothing?"

"Nope."

Anger burned inside her, and Theresa felt like slapping the kid then and there, but restrained her emotions with difficulty. Her forced smile faded.

She traveled grudgingly back through the grand-ass house and walked back outside to sit once again on her swinging chair to settle down and read her book. But as soon as she touched the chair, a familiar shriek could be heard from inside.

"THERESA!" the boy shouted, making her eardrums ring.

She was on the verge of tears as she entered the house again. She frantically pushed the button on the intercom.

"Yes, what is it?" her voice became more panicked and high.

She realized that Boone had turned the intercom off from upstairs.

Boone however, didn't need the intercom to be heard perfectly well from downstairs.

"Theresa!" he bellowed. To add to his cries, Boone had begun jumping up and down, and the thumping noises alone were enough to piss Theresa off.

This time, she more quickly maneuvered herself up the dreaded stairs.

"Yes, Boone?"

"Nothing."

Theresa started breathing heavier. "Nothing? Boone, please call me if you want something."

"I want nothing," he replied stupidly.

Theresa turned away when he spoke again. "I want a glass of water!"

She nodded, and walked away, smirking and muttering swear words under her breath.

Boone sat back on his bed and stared longingly out of the window. Walking down the sidewalk was a young couple in their late teens, laughing and holding hands. Boone sometimes wondered what love was like, but thought it was disgusting. He still believed in cooties. Also, kicking a football two houses down were a bunch of young boys. At his school, Boone was fairly popular. Most of the girls had childish and stupid crushes on him, and the boys always picked him first for football. He honestly didn't care though. All he wanted was a real friend. A friend that he could talk to, and someone who would always be there for him.

Sabrina would never allow friends over. She was certain that "the little hooligans would mess up the clean house". Boone never went to anyone else's house either, because all of the mothers hated Sabrina. She would also forbid him from going to the park, because he would get dirt on the white carpet.

The last two on the street were a small boy and girl, whom were obviously brother and sister. They were laughing and throwing leaves at each other. Boone longed for the simple life, and someone else to talk too.

Theresa came back, forcing her smile and gritting her teeth, while holding a glass of water. She gave it to Boone. "Do you want anything else, Boone?" She enquired.

"I want a sister!"

Theresa burst out laughing and mumbled, "I can't wait for the day."

"I want a sister!" He demanded impatiently, banging his fists on the table.

"I'm sure Sabrina will be popping another one out soon," she laughed heartily, winking and departing.

An hour later, after Boone had called her six more times for nothing, Theresa sat back on her chair and continued with her book, "Anger Management". Unfortunately for her, Boone cried again.

"That's it!" she screeched, leaping up and stomping into the house.

"Boone!" she yelled powerfully up the stairs. "Boone! Stop calling me!"

Suddenly the most horrible sound echoed through the house; Boone had begun screaming at the top of his lungs. Theresa desperately clapped her hands over her ears.

"Boone! You stop that now!"

She quickly and loudly came marching up the stairs, in a complete outrage. But as she reached the top, her high heeled shoe slipped and her ankle twisted. Her arms flayed wildly as her back dramatically arched backwards.

Boone could hear Theresa's piercing scream from the halls. He ran out to the top of the stairs, just in time to see Theresa fall.

Crack. She tumbled down the stairs. Thump. Thump. Thump. She hit the floor.

Theresa lay spread-eagled on the floor; her eyes wide open in shock.

"Theresa?" mumbled the terrified boy.

He silently and carefully walked down the stairs, as light as a feather, and as he reached the bottom, he broke into a run.

He collapsed to his knees beside his nanny.

"Theresa?" he whispered. No response.

"Theresa, it's time for you to wake up now. He poked her. She didn't move.

"Theresa? Now's not a good time to play games!"

He gently touched her hair and lifted it. Her eyes were open.

He jumped back. "Theresa! Don't joke!"

She didn't move.

A tear ran down his soft face as he continued to mutter her name. "Theresa?" His tears began to multiply as he realized that she wasn't pretending. Theresa was dead.

A flash of blinding light covered everything.

Boone was twenty-two, and a body had replaced Theresa's.

Tears gushed down his handsome face as he stared down at the familiar slender figure. He was so scared. It just couldn't be. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't.

He rolled the body over. It was Shannon.

He screamed. He screamed of anger. He screamed of grief. He screamed so much that he woke up still screaming.

"Boone?" came a worried voice.

He took one look at her, and continued to yell.

"Boone!" she screamed, putting her hands on his muscular arms.

He stopped screaming. It wasn't real.

"Shannon?"

"Yes? What the hell is wrong with you?"

How could he think for one second that she was going to be compassionate? He had just woken up, screaming, and all she did was use her same "Queen Bitch" tone.

Her hair was sticking up, but she still looked gorgeous. She just seemed to have a power over him, no matter what her personality was like.

He ran his hand along his hair. "It was a dream," he mumbled, "It was just a dream."

"Right…" she rolled her eyes, flicked her hair and turned over to go back to sleep.

He was just about to say "Bitch" and his breath, when she said sleepily. "Boone?"

"Yeah?" He asked, his affection for Shannon easily covering his anger.

"Who's Theresa?" she sounded concerned and worried, which was surprising to hear from Shannon.

His heart stopped. "What?" He stammered nervously.

"Who's Theresa?" she pushed again.

He looked away from her. His scream had woken up a few people around the camp. He felt Shannon's eyes on his head.

"How do you know about Theresa?"

She smirked sexily. "Because you kept mumbling her name in your sleep… _moaned_ it really."

He rolled his eyes. She paused, making sure that she had his undivided attention. But he was looking off again. This angered her. Why wasn't he looking at her?

"Then you changed to _my _name."

He finally looked at her, but quickly changed his gaze to other people around who he had woken up. Luckily, he had convinced Shannon to sleep far away from other people, as their bodies seemed to get entangled during the nights. It wouldn't be a pleasant sight as everyone knew them to be siblings. There were a few random people that he didn't know who were looking at him and Shannon with looks on their faces that were no doubtfully thinking "Aren't they brother and sister?" That cute brunette, Kate, was also staring at them. But she was so mysterious and had to read that it was impossible to know what she was thinking. Close by her, was the doctor, Jack, who was giving them a weird look. Even that Sawyer guy was gazing at them strangely. Only then did Boone realize how close he was to Shannon. He edged away quickly, with a pink tinge on his cheek.

She moved closer towards him and tried to draw the conversation back on her. "Was it a nice dream? I'm sure you were enjoying it."

"God, Shan, is sex the only thing you ever think about?" He hissed in a whisper, blushing furiously. Everyone around could hear perfectly what they were saying.

She shrugged innocently as to say, "Basically."

He sighed and turned over to try and go back to sleep.

"Who's Theresa?" She urged, leaning over him.

Shannon had begun to seductively run her fingertips up his thighs. He couldn't resist her. She knew he just got shivers at her touch.

"Please don't," he moaned slightly, trying to be quiet. Shehad begun tomove her fingertips in more personal places.

"She was my nanny," he finally gave in, moving away from her again. "One day she fell down the stairs and died."

He suddenly realized that he had never told that information to anyone before.

Clearly disappointed, but shocked at that information, Shannon gave him a look of concern. But being Shannon, who never showed any emotion for anyone other than herself, the concern quickly changed to a smile.

"So why were you dreaming about me?"

"Because her dead body… kind of morphed into yours."

"So that's why you were screaming?" She smiled. She couldn't help thinking that he was _so_ in love with her.

Boone looked at her. The moonlight made her eyes glisten. Her hair was slightly messy, but in Boone's opinion, it made her look even better. Boone thought she looked so hot, that he couldn't control what he said next.

"Yeah. I got really scared. I would be so distraught if you died."

She smiled, and he smiled goofily back. She thought he was so adorable. She thought he was so cute that she leant in to kiss him on the lips, when he forcefully pushed her away.

"Shannon! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"What do you think, Genius?"

"We're brother and sister! There are people watching!" He snarled angrily at her.

"You didn't seem to care in Sydney," she whispered into his ear, and grabbing his hand.

"Please don't bring that up," he groaned.

She was silent as she watched him turn over and try to fall back asleep. She frowned as she did the same thing.

"Boone?" she mumbled again, feeling alone and slightly depression.

He didn't respond.

"Boone? Please answer me!"

"What, Shannon?" He finally said, sounding exhausted and annoyed.

"Do you love me?"

"Goodnight, Shannon," he said dryly.

"Boone! Do you love me?" She said, sounding quite desperate.

He also noted this tone, and his eyes widened a notch. He glared at her. Her eyes had begun to well and a tear ran down her face. God, he was so helpless when it came to her. He obeyed her every command, felt weak by her actions. He couldn't stand being away from her or lying to her.

"Yeah, I do."

She smiled, but he never got to see it, because he had flipped around again. "Night, Shan."

"Night, Boone."

Eventually he had fallen asleep again, but she lay there, thinking. He honestly still loved her; after all she put him through. It was sad to see how easily he could fall for her, when she was just such a low-life bitch.

"I love you too, Boone."


End file.
